Twist of Fate
by Silver Starlet Angel
Summary: By some strange twist of fate, a stray path changes everything, and things that should be are not and things that shouldn't be are. But when decisions are made and the truth revealed, who is it that remains true to Clark?


Twist of Fate  
By: SS Angel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, who didn't know that?  
  
  
Prologue - New Beginnings  
  
  
  
She quickly wiped away her tears as he approached her, "Clark?"  
  
"Hey. How have you been holding up?" He asked worried, giving her a  
hug. Brushing his fingers through her soft, long, dark brown hair.  
  
She replied softly, "You know me. I'm great."  
  
"Lana," he replied breaking away from the warm embrace, "you don't have   
to hide anything from me."  
  
"You know me too well, Clark. But really, it's-I'm okay." She admitted.  
  
He met her soft brown eyes once more, "You're sure?"  
  
She smiled at him, "I'm positive."  
  
"If you need to talk, you know where I live." He replied.  
  
"Clark, I just broke up with Whitney, it isn't that big of a deal."  
  
"You've been going out with him for a couple of years now, Lana." He  
pointed out. "But if you say so, I believe you. Do you want me to  
walk you home?"  
  
"It's okay, Clark. I'll be fine. Whitney's not going attack me on the  
way or something," she said with a light smile.  
  
Clark's dark blue eyes brightened as he smiled. "Bye Lana."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Her eyes glanced around the area. So her wonderful father decided to  
send her to Smallville? Supposedly where Lionel Luthor's son was   
residing.   
  
Her eyes were a sharp, pale blue almost a violet tint. She pulled   
her glossy dark hair up into a tight bun before walking off. So  
tomorrow was when she would start high school. Home of the Crows. She  
thought with bitter amusement.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Clark! Hey, wait up!" Chloe called out.  
  
He paused, turning around. "Hey. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, but have you seen the new girl?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"No. There's a new girl?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's from Metropolis."  
  
"Hmm...there's not that many people that move from Metropolis to   
Smallville, but you never took a special interest to anyone from  
Metropolis, what's so special about her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, for starters, Clark, she's interesting. You don't know that  
many interesting people around here..." She thought, "not TOO many  
people, anyway. And also, you have the job of giving her the official  
tour of the High School!" Chloe smiled, patting him twice on the back  
before taking off.  
  
Clark almost laughed, his blue eyes sparkling, "Wait!" he called   
out. "At least tell me what her name is..."  
  
"Lois, Lois Lane." a female voice behind him replied.  
* * *  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Opportunities  
  
  
Clark blinked in surprise, "Oh. Uh, sorry about Chloe," he apologized.   
  
"That's fine, she already explained. Something about a torch or  
something."   
  
Clark stared at her. She was pretty. Her hair was almost as long as  
Lana's, but it was a several shades darker. She wore it in a high  
ponytail while several loose strands of hair framed her face. Her   
features were naturally soft with high cheekbones and creamy white   
skin. But her eyes were an amazing color, a sharp pale blue,  
closer to violet than blue.  
  
She looked at him, "Something wrong..."   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I just zoned out," he apologized. He smiled   
sticking out his hand, "Clark Kent."  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." She responded, not bothering to shake his  
hand.  
  
He blinked in confusion. "Okay. What class do you have next?"  
  
"Peters. English." She commented curtly.  
  
"That's on the way to my next class. Come on, I'll take you   
there." He said.  
  
"You don't have to do this." She said, "Chloe bailed, so  
can you. I can find my own way around."  
  
Clark turned and faced her, "Chloe did not bail on you...well not  
purposely. She would bail on any and everyone if it had to do with  
the Torch. That's just Chloe. I'm sure she'll make it up to you. But now  
that you mention it. Do you have any plans after school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then wait for me. I'll give you a tour of Smallville."  
  
"Uh-huh. Right."  
  
"I will." He objected.  
  
"Sure. By the way, I'm just wondering, do you know someone named Lex Luthor?"  
  
He stopped suddenly, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering." She replied nonchalently, following him.  
  
"We can go there after school if you'd like." Clark offered.  
  
"No, it's okay. And I think I'll take you up on that offer after school."  
  
"Great! Well, here's Mrs. Peter's class, I'll come back after this period. Bye."  
  
"Bye,"   
  
* * *  
  
Pete grinned, "Hey Clark. I saw you with the new girl. What's up man? I thought   
you were into Lana. Now that she's free, isn't it the perfect opportunity to,   
you know, make a move?"  
  
"It's not like that. Lois is new and I thought I should be nice and show her   
around. Besides, she seems like she could use a friend. And I think Lana wants   
some time to herself for a little while anyway."  
  
Pete shook his head in disbelief, "Man, Clark. You don't always have  
to be Mr. Nice Guy or everybody's best friend. If you want to get  
with Lana, you have to try for it at the least. I say you go for it.   
Think of your own happiness for once."  
  
Clark smiled, "Thanks Pete, maybe I will."  
  
* * *  
  
Clark looked around for Lana, before spotting her long, brown hair swish in  
the crowd, he pushed extremely lightly and made his way to her, before  
calling out, "Lana!"  
  
She turned almost immediately and her face brightened immensely after catching  
a glance of him. "Clark. Hey, I've been looking for you. I heard you were showing  
the new girl around, Lois?"  
  
"Yeah," he admitted.  
  
"That's nice of you, but you always were a nice guy."  
  
He looked down with a slight blush, "Um...I was wondering if you want to hang  
out today. Later after I give Lois the tour. Maybe for a cup of coffee or  
something, but if you don't want to I completely understand or if you're too  
busy." He rushed on.  
  
Lana laughed, "Slow down, Clark. It's-It sounds great. Maybe I'll even drop in  
on your tour of Smallville."  
  
"Great! See you later." He said before taking off for his meeting with Lois.  
* * * * *  
Done. Not bad. No flames please, this is my first attempt at a Smallville fanfic,   
but please review...pretty please? I won't know how to improve unless I get   
feedback...^_^ 


End file.
